Missing The Past or Keeping the Present
by Shining Star99
Summary: Ryo is randomly tossed into a new life. His siter decides to leave Suna to move to Konoha. Will Ryo forget about his old life or want to go back to it?  Currently Unknown pairings. Maybe RyoxSakura maybe RyoxHinata   Dunno


Hi everyone! This time I'm going to twist up my writing style a bit. Normally I do NarutoxHinata stories but this time I'm going to throw in a new character. His name will be Ryo Nayumi. And this will be a highschool fic. ENJOYYY!!!

---------------------------------------------

" Ryo! I don't want you to go..." said my girlfriend Haruki.

"Haruki...I promise I'll call and I'll visit a lot too." I said brushing my hand on her cheek.

" I don't want you to leave..." She said beginning to cry.

"My sister is finally making a break through with her singing. Moving to Konoha is best. She needs more opportunities."

"Why can't you just stay with other relatives?"

"Haruki...You know I have no other relatives. It's just me and my sister. I'm sorry. I have to leave."

"Ryo! Let's go!" Yelled my sister Koyuma for the car.

I just stared at Haruki. She grabbed me tight like she didn't want to let go. I kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away but she stood on her tiptoes and embraced me in another kiss. This one i didn;t want to pull away but I did. It was time to leave. I kissed the top of her head and turned away. I hopped in the front of the car next to my sister. We began to pull away. All I saw outside was Haruki crying her eyes out. I rolled my windows down and we pulled away.

"I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU RYO! I LOVE YOU!" Was all I heard from my crying girlfriend.

-------------------------------------------------------

It was a 2 hour car ride from Suna but they finally arrived in Konoha.

" Sis? Where do we live?" I asked my sister with curiosity.

" Um...I really don;t know." My sister replied.

"WHAT! YOU TOOK US AWAY FROM OUR IN SUNA AND WE DO'T HAVE A HOUSE HERE!?" I screamed at my dumb sister.

"You will be living at a boarding school and I'm going to live in a motel for a while. And get a job on the side."

"Okay...?"

"Let's go to the school and sign you up Lil bro!"

"I hate when you called me that."

My sister ruffled my hair as we drove to the school. We stopped in front of a huge building. I jumped out of the car and looked at the building.

"Well let's go see the principal." Koyuma said.

My sister attemped to grab my hand but I pushed her away. She did it all the way to the principal's office. We entered the room marked principal.

"Ummm... Miss Tsunade??" My sister asked.

"Yes?" Said a ady as she turened around in her chair.

'HOLY SHIT SHE HAS HUGE BOOBS!' I thought. I could feel my nose beginning to bleed.

"Um...Ryo? Do you need a kleenex?" my sis asked with a concerned look on her face.

" Uhh no I'm fine!" I said covering my nose.

" Anyways Miss Tsunade. This is Ryo Nayumi. I would like to enroll my brother for school here." My sister said, pushing me forwards.

"Hello..." I said quietly.

"I will need you to fill out these papers." She said shoving some papers at me.

I grabbed the top one. It was just basic information. I filled it out like this:

_**First Name: Ryo **_

_**Middle Name: Haru**_

_**Last Name: Nayumi**_

_**Birthday: May 31**_

_**Hair Colour: Black**_

_**Eye Colour: Dark Blue**_

_**Height: 5'7**_

_**Gaurdian Name: Koyuma Nayumi**_

When I finished, I handed it back to her.

"Thank you Ryo. You will start school tomorrow. Be here at 8."

"Okay..."

-------------------------------

The next morning I walked to school from the motel we were staying at. It wasn't that far of a walk. It was 7:55. I saw the school and sprinted the rest of the way. School didn't actually start untill 9 so I had no fear of seeing someone. I was running so fast that I couldn't see in front of me. The next thing I heard was a loud Thud. I looked down and saw a bunch of pink?!

"Huh?"I said as I looked in front of me.

"Watch where you're going!" The pink haired girl said.

"Oh I'm so sorry. My name is Ryo. And yours?" I said to the girl as I pulled her up.

"Sakura. Nice to meet you." She said when she got to her feet.

I notice that her hair went to her shoulders. I looked into her eyes. They were a jade green. Beautiful I must say.

"Umm... What are you doing here so early?" I asked her. "I mean school doesn't start for another hour."

"Oh. I live just down the road. During the summer before school starts, I go jogging to the school and back." She said with a smile. I could see the glint of sweat on her forhead.

"Oh..."

"And why are YOU here so early?"

" I'm new to the school and Lady Tsunade asked me to come early so i can get my schedule and stuff."

"Oh well I'll see you in a bit then." She said jogging off.

I kept walking towards the building. I got there and pulled the door open. I walked down theempty halls and imagined what they were like during the noisy days. I finally reached Tsunade's office. I pulled the doors open and sat down in front of her. All she did was shove a piece of paper my way. There was my schedule and my locker number and combination. She motioned for me to get out. Without saying anything I left. School starts in half an hour. I can't wait.

---------------------

hope you enjoyed.


End file.
